Beyond the Clouds
Details *'Title:' 태양은 가득히 / Taeyangeun Gadeukhi *'Also known as:' Full Sun / The Sun / Red Sun / The Sun is Filled *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, action, crime, thriller, revenge *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Feb-17 to 2014-Apr-08 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Beyond the Clouds OST Synopsis In the night of a glamorous jewel exhibition opening in Bangkok, a gun shot rang out. A young man and a young woman, who were reaching toward climax of life, are facing critically each other across the gun shot. Han Young Won is a fiance of a murdered one and Jung Se Ro is the one who is blamed for murdering Young Won’s fiance. Five years later, Se Ro, who has got a new life with a new name, and Young Won, a cold-hearted meet again. Those two seemed to have crossed the Rubicon, but Se Ro floats his boat, ‘desire to money’ and rows the boat with an intense feeling of ‘revenge’. Believing that at the end of the Rubicon, there will be ‘doom’ of those two who have destroyed his life, ‘Han Young Won and Bel Laffair.’ However, there was ‘love’. At the end of the Rubicon that Se Ro tried to cross, there was no fury, hatred, or revenge, but love. Will they get over ‘a tragedy of the evening’ with broken water and dreadful depth, and then love and forgive each other? --Source: KBS World User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Yoon Kye Sang as Jung Se Ro (27) - Lee Eun Soo (32) **Hong Hyun Taek as older child Se Ro **Hong Eun Taek as child Se Ro *Han Ji Hye as Han Young Won (25-30) *Jo Jin Woong as Park Kang Jae (38) **Park Joon Mok as teen Kang Jae **Yoo Je Gun (유제건) as child Kang Jae *Kim Yoo Ri as Seo Jae In (30) ;People around Jung Se Ro *Lee Dae Yeon as Jung Do Joon (40-50, Se Ro's father) *Jung Won Joong as Shin Pil Do (50s) *Lee Jae Won as Hong (mid 20s) *Woo Hyun as Ha Ma (mid 40s-early 50s) *Kim Yoon Sung as Cha Pyo (mid 30s) *Kim Young Ok as Hong Soon Ok (early 70s, Se Ro's grandmother) ;People around Han Young Won *Song Jong Ho as Gong Woo Jin (31, Young Won's fiancé) *Kim Young Chul as Han Tae Oh (50s, Young Won's father) *Jun Mi Sun as Baek Nan Joo (late 40s, Young Won's stepmother) *Son Ho Joon as Han Young Joon (23-28, Young Won's half brother) *Kim Sun Kyung as Section Chief Min (early 40s, section chief of Bel Laffair) *Ahn Ji Hyun as Kang Han Na (mid 20s) *Song Young Kyu as Kang Hak Soo (40s) *Lee Sang Hoon (이상훈) as Secretary Ahn (early 40s, Tae Oh's secretary) ;Others *Jung Dong Kyu *Jo Seung Hee as Doo Na *Jo Yi Hyun *Lee Chang Production Credits *'Production Company:' Dream E&M (드림이엔엠) *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Producers:' Lee Na Jung, Park Woo Ram *'Directors:' Bae Kyung Soo, Kim Jung Hyun *'Screenwriter:' Heo Sung Hye Episode Ratings See Beyond the Clouds/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Melodrama Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Revenge